Haven
by DramioneFan-38
Summary: Hermione Granger works at her favorite place in London. At Haven. It's a bookstore that is owned by an old lady, Elizabeth. One day, it was just a normal working day for Hermione but then, the grandson of the friend of Elizabeth visits. Who is it?


**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot! =)

**A/N:** Hi guys! Just a little One-Shot for all of you! =)

**Haven**

Hermione Granger grinned as she entered her favorite place in the world: Her favorite bookstore. The bookstore, which was called Haven, is Hermione's favorite bookstore in Muggle London. Hermione loved this bookstore because it's different from other bookstores she visited because it also has a cafe beside it where the people can stay as long as they like while reading their books. Another reason why Hermione liked this place is because only several people come into the place because the books are mostly old. But nonetheless, Hermione loves the place and because of her love for the place and its owner, Hermione decide to work in the place part-time. Not only is she surrounded by the books she loves, she also has the privilege to read even if she is still working because of the few customers that visit the place.

Hermione gave a quick smile to the old lady behind the counter, who was the owner of the store and the cafe. The old lady returned the smile as she saw Hermione.

"Hello Hermione dear." The Old Lady said when Hermione went in front of her,

"Hello Elizabeth!" Hermione replied with a warm smile towards the old lady, Elizabeth. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine dear. You are fine too I believe?" Elizabeth asked as Hermione nodded.

"So what is today's job?" Hermione asked. "I see that there are only a handful of costumers today." Hermione said as she looked around the store and saw two women and three men who seem to be in their 40's.

"Yes. Well, I guess you should just put these new delivered books to their places." Elizabeth said as she gestured to the pile of book behind her. Hermione saw that they mostly belong to the History and Romance section.

"Okay. I'll go get started then." Hermione then separated the History from the Romance books and then decided to put the History books first on their proper shelves. She then proceeded to go to the History section which was the third shelf. She then started arranging the books when she heard the bell on the door ring which signaled that a customer went in. Hermione then shrugged and then heard a deep voice talk. _Must be a man._ Hermione thought. Hermione then heard a much more familiar voice talk back. She immediately knew that it was Elizabeth's. _Maybe he's an old friend. __Catching__ up with old t__imes__ with Elizabeth. _Hermione said to herself. After putting the final book in the shelf Hermione then started to go back to the counter to pick up the remaining books.

"So Elizabeth, I heard you talking to someone." Hermione said.

"Oh, I just met the grandson of an old friend of mine." Elizabeth replied as Hermione nodded. "He's quite handsome you know. He has the blond hair and the most amazing eyes I have ever seen even if he was wearing those reading glasses. He also has a great body I might add." Elizabeth as she winked at Hermione while Hermione just laughed.

"Oh Elizabeth." Hermione sighed.

"Don't you have a boyfriend Hermione?" Elizabeth asked as Hermione shook her head. "But why? You're a beautiful woman dear. Why don't you have one?" Elizabeth asked as she took a look at Hermione. True, Hermione had grown into a beautiful woman but Hermione is still love-less.

"Haven't met the right one I think." Hermione replied as she took the books. _These are quite heav__ier__ than the __ones__ before. _Hermione thought as she went towards the Romance section. Hermione then hummed a tune a she went towards the Romance section which were in the last shelf in the library. As Hermione finally reached the Romance section, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the man Elizabeth was referring to. There, reading a Romance book in hand was Draco Malfoy. Hermione didn't believe her eyes as she saw _the _Draco Malfoy reading a Romance novel while wearing _glasses. _ But still, Hermione have to admit that he really looks good, especially with those glasses. Yes, Hermione Granger has this thing for glasses. _Hell, he__ looks great with those glasses. But still! This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about! Snap out of it! _Hermione argued with herself. Due to her surprise, Hermione lost her grip on the books she was carrying making them fall on the floor. With this, Hermione snapped out from her reverie and bent down to get the books. _Nice move Hermione. Just wish that he didn't notice -_

"Are you alright?" Hermione heard Draco say. _Ah! Too late. _Hermione muttered.

"Yeah." Hermione replied, silently wishing that Draco didn't recognize her face or voice for that matter.

"Need help?" Draco asked again.

"No thanks. I'm good." As Hermione slowly stood up, balancing the books on her hands. But then, the books still fell on the floor.

"I think you need it." Draco then said as he crouched down and helped Hermione pick up the books. Hermione then was surprised as she saw Draco crouch down to help her with the books. Hermione looked up and saw that his hair was not slicked to his scalp anymore but instead, it was falling into his eyes, or rather glasses. But as Hermione was about to look down to avoid getting caught looking, Draco raised his head so that they were staring at each other.

"Here" Draco said as he faced Hermione. With this, they faces were just mere inches apart. One tiny move, their lips would already touch. Hermione then took the chance to look at his eyes. True, Draco really has great eyes. They were silver with flecks of blue. _Doesn't he recognize me? _Hermione said to herself. _Do I know her? _Draco asked as himself as he looked into the hazelnut eyes of the beautiful woman in front of her. After a few moment staying like that. Hermione cleared her throat and then stood up while blushing. After that, Draco too stood up. _Seems like he doesn't recognize me. _Hermione said to herself.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she took the remaining book from Draco's hands. With that, both of their hands accidentally touched.

"You're Welcome." Draco replied "You work here?" He asked as Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I'm putting the new books here." Hermione gestured to the shelves as Draco nodded.

"I know that this is a weird question but have we met before?" Draco asked as Hermione just shrugged. _So he really doesn't recognize me huh? _Hermione said to herself. Hermione then proceeded to put the book in their places. All was going well, but Hermione had trouble putting the final book because it was to be put on the top shelf and Hermione can't reach it. Hermione then started to look for the small chair but she felt someone behind her. Hermione presumed it was Draco. Draco then grabbed the book from Hermione and put it on the top shelf with ease because of his height. Hermione then nervously turned around and was face to face with Draco again but this time, their bodies were quite pressed together.

Hermione then nervously cleared her throat but Draco still didn't move an inch but instead he looked down at Hermione while she looked nervously at him.

"Now I know why you were familiar." Draco said as Hermione gulped nervously under his gaze.

"Granger." Draco said after a few moments, his hot breath tickling Hermione's neck.

"Malfoy." Hermione replied pushing him a little bit so that there was a space in between them.

"Seems like you've changed, Granger. I didn't quite notice you. Without that bushy hair of yours" Draco said as he looked at her with a hand under his chin, as if judging her.

"Well, You too. Glasses and Romance Novels? Really Malfoy?" Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Books, books, books, and more books? Really Granger? Don't you change?" Draco said as they both chuckled. They then got into a light hearted conversation.

"Well, I got to get to work Draco." Hermione said as she was turning around, preparing to leave.

"Okay Hermione. I had fun catching up with you." Draco said honestly. "I really hope we meet and talk again." With this, Hermione turned around placed her mouth near Draco's ear.

"Well, I don't work on Sundays." Hermione said, her breath making Draco sigh. And then, Hermione did the unexpected, Hermione Granger kissed Draco Malfoy.

"Another thing Draco." Hermione whispered as they broke up for air.

"I love the glasses."

**A/N: **Don't you just love the idea of Draco Malfoy wearing glasses?

Well, if you do. Then Review! =))

Thankyou,

**FloralBal!**


End file.
